Recently sanitary napkins having pressure sensitive adhesive applied to the underside of the fluid impervious baffle have become increasingly popular. These napkins have the conventional components, i.e. a moisture absorbent matrix and a fluid impervious baffle material. The absorbent component may be wrapped with a fluid pervious outer wrap to preserve the integrity of the absorbent and this wrap may be attached by adhesion or fusing to the bottom of the pad or to either the undergarment or pad facing side of the baffle. The adhesive, whether applied to the baffle or an outer wrap, invariably has a release paper attached thereto. Prior to use the release paper is peeled from the adhesive and the adhesive surface is attached to the undergarment. The release strip is then discarded. The release strip functions to prevent the premature and unwanted adhesion of the pressure sensitive adhesive to materials other than undergarments such as other sanitary napkins. As a secondary function, the release liner inhibits the aging of the adhesive because it provides less surface exposure to environmental aging factors such as oxygen. Release liners, however, add substantially to the cost of the sanitary napkin due to the cost of the material and the additional process step needed to apply it. Also, there is the problem of disposal of the liner. These release liners are typically thermoplastic or silicone treated paper and, in either instance, they are not flushable and not easily biodegradable.